A Fallen Angel
by twlight-princess
Summary: The story of a girl with a big dream only to make it as the first spanish american crossver female singer. Her life came to a sudden halt at the age of 23 when her life was taken from her. This is her story. In memory of Selena
1. Where Do Go From Here?

**Okay so I'm back. This story has been in my head for a while now. I have always loved the Selena movie, and her story. So this is my take on Selena, twilight style. Bella will be Selena and Edward will be Chris. The rest you guys should be able to fill in the rest of the characters. Now this is my take on it, so most of it won't be 100 percent historically accurate. Anyways hopefully you guys will like it and review. I do need a Beta so if anyone wants to help that would be great. I'm still trying to figure out what to do with the rest of my stories. So I'll keep you posted. My writing has come a long way I started writing when I was fourteen I believe and I am now seventeen so weird. **

* * *

><p>" <em>Okay so lets introduce ourselves" <em>

" _Hi my name is Renee Swan, this is Charlie Swan, and our daughter was Spanish singer Bella Swan." A middle aged women with shoulder length dark brown almost black hair with blonde running through it and exotic looking features introduced herself and the man sitting in an identical looking chair. He on the other hand was almost pale, brown hair and a mustache. He looked the like the average guy. He was wearing black sunglasses and looked withdrawn._

" _So it's 2011 and that means it's been two years since your daughter was murdered. In what ways has this changed your life?"_

_Renee looked towards Charlie and then turned back to Diane " My daughter was 23 when she died. Her life was just getting started. It hurts everyday knowing your daughter was taken from you and there is nothing you can do about it."_

" _Would you say Victoria was obsessed with Bella?" _

_It was silent for a moment until Charlie coughed " She was definitely obsessed. To this day we still don't know what her real reason behind it was. I don't understand how you can be heartless enough to kill someone so innocent."_

" _Are you still angry with her?"_

_Charlie shrugged " For me yes, I am never going to see my daughter up on that stage, smiling, laughing. Victoria took someone very precious from me. That is unforgivable."_

"_Renee?"_

" _On one hand this is the person that took my baby girl away from me. But then on the other hand my culture forgives and moves on."_

" _And your culture is Puerto Rican?"_

_Renee nodded " Yes"_

" _And how has Bella's murder affected your community?"_

" _They took it hard" Renee responded. " Bella was the first Puerto Rican to really make it as a crossover artist. She was very proud of her heritage."_

" _Now being bi-racial, half Caucasian half Puerto Rican, why sing Spanish?"_

_Renee laughed " Well I wanted all three of my kids to learn my language so I taught them. Bella found it easier singer in Spanish, so that's how me taught her. I didn't realize until she was four just how good of a singer she really was. She would always tell me mama I want to sing, mama I want to dance." Renee sighed and a few stray tears fell down her cheek. Charlie reached over and took her hand._

" _You guys were obviously a close family, is that why all your kids joined the band?"_

" _Yes, I wanted my kids to stay close, whatever we did, we did it as a family."_

" _Was Bella pregnant when she died?"_

_Renee shrugged " She always wanted at least three kids, especially when she found out Emmett was going to be a father. She told me she had stopped taking birth control. So she could have been."_

" _How do you plan on keeping Bella's memories alive?"_

" _Through her music, through her fans. She won't be forgotten" Charlie promised._

" _Where do you go from here?"_

" _I don't know" Renee whispered " Yo no soy nada sin mi bebé"_

" _It's hard, a parent is never supposed to bury there child. You can never get over that. I won't. But I have two other children, and I have a grandchild. Bella would want us to keep living no matter how many times I don't want to get out of bed in the morning I have to, because I'm not living just for me anymore, I'm living for my daughter because her life was taken away."_

" _Well that's all for today. Next week we'll be back with her sister and brother Emmett and Alice." _


	2. Prologue 1

**So just to give this story some structure I am posting the second chapter earlier then planned. I hope you like it please enjoy. Also don't forget I am looking for a beta and one that possible speaks spanish since this Bella does speak spanish along with Renee, Alice, and Emmettt. R&R**

* * *

><p>" Dad are you sure?" I asked him.<p>

Charlie rubbed his forehead " Bell's I went over the books three times. There not adding up."

I shook my head " I thought she was my friend. I trusted her."

Charlie took my hand " This isn't your fault. It happens. Bell's it's getting late, lets go home and tomorrow we'll talk about it with the rest of the family."

We walked outside and Charlie made sure I got to my car safely. He kissed my forehead " Drive safe. I'll see you tomorrow I love you."

I smiled " Love you too daddy" I gave him a hug then got into the car. I sighed heavily and ran a hand through my hair. I smiled when I realized I had gotten that from Edward. I opened my purse and pulled out my phone. I had three messages. Two from my siblings Emmett and Alice, and one from my husband. Suddenly this feeling of dread washed over me. I had been having this feeling the past couple of days. I had even had a dream where I was choking on something and couldn't breath. I only told Alice and my mom about it. My mom was extremely worried since in her culture, you can have premonition's before you die. She told me to be extremely careful until the dreams stop. Alice on the other hand told me not to listen to mom's weird voodoo. I looked down at my phone as the first message popped up.

_Hey Baby Bell, its your awesome brother just wanted to tell you the doctor visit went great. All's well with baby Swan. We haven't hung out in a couple days. So I wanted to check in and make sure everything was good. Miss you._

_x-Emmett_

I laughed at the message. I love Emmett he was the best big brother a girl could ask for. Replying I put.

_Hey meeting ran late, stuffs going down that I'm not real happy with, daddy and I will tell you and the others about it 2morrow. I'm glad baby Swan is doing good tell Rose I can't wait to see how big she's gotten. I know I haven't seen you guys in a couple days but I've busy working on the new tour. It's going to be weird not having you there. Anyway I love you bro._

_x- Bella_

I went to the next message and saw it was from Alice.

_Sister I miss you, how did the meeting go? Jasper and I are packing for the tour right now. We have some serious shopping to do B. _

_x- Alice_

Laughing I replied

_Meeting didn't go so well. I'll tell you about it 2morrow. Having another one of my bad feelings. I miss you and I love you._

Sighing I read the last one from my husband

_Hey babe it's getting late are you on your way? Did the meeting go okay? Love you._

_x-Edward_

Instead of texing him back I called him. He answered on the second ring. " Hey babe."

I sighed feeling incredibly happy to hear his voice " Hey E, the meeting ran late and I'll be home soon."

" Good, how the meeting go?" He asked.

" Everything is so fucked up E. Victoria is stealing from the fan club." I replied.

I heard him gasp over the phone " Are you fucking serious?"

" Yea. I don't even want to talk about it right now. I'll be home soon."

" Okay B.I love you" He said.

I smiled " I love you too" We hung up and I started the car. On the way out of the parking lot the phone started to ring. I grabbed it and put it on speaker with out even looking at who was calling.

" Hello?" I asked.

" Bella" A female voice replied. She sounded troubled and worried " Can you come meet me?"

I sighed " Victoria it's late, and I'm tired."

" Please Bella. It's important we have to talk." Victoria begged.

" Why can't I come to your house?" I asked.

" Just meet me at the four seasons, please. It's room 213, second floor." She hung up. I thought about it for a moment. My head was telling I had to confront her but my heart and gut were telling me this wasn't a good idea. In the end my head one and I was on my way to meet her. I looked at the time and saw it was just turning 10:00. The Seattle rain had just begun to slow down, so I sped down the road towards the hotel, the feeling that something bad was going to happen was my only company on the drive.


	3. Living For A Life That Was Lost

" _Last week we talked to famous Spanish-English crossover singer Bella Swan's mother and father. This week we are talking to her brother and sister Emmett and Alice Swan. They were also apart of Bella's band." The interviewer, a women said looking directly at the camera before turning back to the two people she was interviewing._

" _So it's the two year anniversary of your sister's death. How has her death changed your lives." _

_Emmett spoke first " It was sudden. You never prepare for a death but it happened so fast. I had texted her that night and I still have the message she wrote back. I can't get through my day without looking at that message."_

_The short spiky haired girl spoke next. Taking a deep breath. " Bella and I were attached at the hip, since she was the youngest I always made sure to look after her. I also sent her a text that night and I remember she said in the text she was having another bad feeling. God if I knew that was the last text I could send to her I would have said so much more. I don't have my best friend anymore and its hard."_

" _So Bella had bad feelings often?" _

_Alice shook her head " Not often only when something bad was going to happen."_

" _How was it growing up with someone as talented as she was?"_

_Emmett laughed " Amazing. She had a gift, a real gift from god, and I'm glad that she got to share it with the world even though it was for a short amount of time."_

" _Any road stories you want to share?"_

_Alice and Emmett looked at each other with a smile. Alice speaking first. "Living on a bus really sucked sometimes, and every time we would go to the store we would all pick out different things and put our names on it but Bella liked to eat and she didn't care who's name was on it."_

" _Especially Doritos" Emmett laughed interrupting his sister._

_Alice nodded "Right so I bought a bag and threatened everybody not to touch it. But I had went off to take a nap and when I wake up Bella's sitting in her bunk eating them."_

_The interviewer smiled " So is this how you keep her alive?"_

_Emmett sighed " Yea pretty much. Memories and her music. You never really know how much you love someone until there gone, we spent everyday together and I some days I got sick of seeing her. But now that she's not here I realize how much I took those day's for granted." _

" _And you Alice?"_

_Alice looked off into space for a moment before a tear fell down her cheek " You take the small things in life for granted. A smile, a laugh, birthdays and holidays." Alice paused holding back sobs, tears streaming down her cheeks. Emmett took her hand and squeezed it. " She didn't get to see my wedding, I didn't get to have her be my maid of honor. I'm two and a half months pregnant and my child will never know how amazing he or shes aunt was. So I'll have to tell him or her stories and show them pictures and videos because a selfish women took her from me." Alice finished and let out a loud sob before putting her head in her hands._

" _Emmett I know you have a child. How do you explain all this to her?"_

_Emmett looked over at Alice for a moment his eyes red " Bella knew my wife was pregnant, she was so excited, she loved seeing my wife grow and change every month. I knew without a doubt Bella would be a great aunt and mother someday. I hate the fact that Bella never got to see my daughter and never got the chance to be a mother, but now all I can is tell Grace stories at bedtime and show her pictures and videos. It's not fair that Victoria gets to live her life while my sister isn't. But I think Bella was too good to stay on this earth, god only takes the best and Bella was all that and more. She is now up there in heaven. She's my guardian angel."_

_The interviewer was silent for a moment. Letting the siblings compose themselves. " Now that its been two years. Where do you both go from here?"_

_Emmett spoke first. " Live. We just have to live each day for Bella. Keep telling her story so no one forgets her."_

" _I don't know where to go from here. Some days it's hard to get out of bed. But then I realize Bella would kick my ass for that. So I get up and I try to make the best of my day." Alice answered._

" _There's no getting over this. We lost our sister. Someone who was so vital in our everyday lives. There are good days and then there are really bad, dark days. We just have keep living for Bella, because she doesn't get to live." Emmett and Alice nodded her head._

_The interviewer sighed " Well that's it for today. Next week we will be back with her husband Edward Cullen. It will definitely be an interview to remember." _


	4. Prologue 2

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping I'd stay up and think of you And I'd wish on a star That somewhere you are thinking of me too Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Then here in my room, Dreaming about you and me Wonder if you even see me And I wonder if you know I'm there If you looked in my eyes Would you see what's inside? Would you even care? _

**Charlie POV**

I ran a hand through my hair as I walked into my house. Shaking my head as I walked upstairs. I didn't want to hear anything about Victoria Wilson after tomorrow. Walking into my bedroom I collapsed on my bed falling a sleep. The next thing I knew I was being woken up by the phone ringing. Looking at the time I saw it was 12:40. Who would call this late is beyond me.

I sighed before reaching over my wife. " Hello?"

" Is this Charlie Swan?" The stranger asked.

" Yes who is speaking?" I asked.

The stranger coughed " I'm a nurse at the Harborview Medical Center. We have your daughter Isabella Swan-Cullen."

I stood up " Why is she in the hospital? Is she okay."

" Sir we can't tell you anything until you get here. Please hurry" The man said before hanging up.

" Fuck" I yelled. I shook Renee awake. " Sweetheart we have to get to the hospital its Bella."

She bolted awake in bed " Ay dios mio." She pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt. " Charlie is she okay? What happened?"

I called Edwards number first " They won't say. We just need to get there now. Call Emmett and Alice." I focused on the phone and waited a few seconds before he picked up.

" Hello" Was his sleepy reply.

" Did they call you?" I asked. I didn't have the time for pleasantries.

Edward sighed " Did who call me Charlie?"

" Listen get dressed. Meet me at the hospital its Bella" I ran a hand over my face.

He mumbled out a few curses " What the fuck is wrong with Bella? I just talked to her."

I shook my head " They won't say. Get to the Harborview medical center." I hung up and looked at my wife who was steadily losing her composer.

" Did you call them?" I asked grabbing my keys.

" Yes but I scared for my baby. What if its bad?" Renee asked.

I took her hand " Let's just get there and see what they say first." We rushed out the house and into the driveway. Renee said a quick prayer before I sped out the driveway. We made it to the hospital in ten minutes since we lived in the outskirts of Seattle. Emmett and Alice along with there partners Rosalie and Alice waited for us.

" Where's Edward?" I asked.

Emmett shook his head " He wouldn't wait. He's in the hospital." I nodded and led us into the hospital. We saw Edward pacing and ran up to him.

" What did they say?" Renee asked.

Edward sighed " They won't say. The doctors is coming." We looked up as the doctor came out with blood on his scrubs. Renee cried out knowing it was Bella's.

" Fuck" Emmett whispered. The doctor rushed up to us.

" You are the immediate family?" He asked. We nodded our heads. He sighed before continuing " Bella was shot by Victoria Wilson at the four season's. Its not looking good, the shot hit a major artery in her lower right shoulder. She lost quite a bit of blood, but were still monitoring her."

Renee collapsed to the floor " My baby. Oh god." I held onto her as Emmett fell into Rose and they held each other tightly. Alice turned to Edward who turned to the wall and cupped his face. She put her arms around her waist as they both cried.

The doctor sighed " I will be back shortly."

" We have to say a prayer" Renee whispered hoarsely. " Everyone join hands." We all did as she said and bowed our heads.

Renee clutched onto her rosary " Father we ask for strength, strength to forgive and strength to get through this time. I ask you forgive our sins and not take someone so pressures and important to us. I ask you to guide Bella back to us. Amen." She quickly whispered the prayer in Spanish as well.

" Breaking news. It has been reported that Spanish crossover artist has been fatally wounded by fan club president Victoria Wilson. Who was reportedly stealing money the fans of the club. There is no word yet how Bella is doing. We will keep you updated as this story progresses." I drowned out the news and held tighter to my wife. Suddenly a man covered in blood ran into the hospital followed my a women. He looked around and then noticed us.

" Are you Bella Swan's family." He asked. I nodded my head.

" I'm her father Charlie Swan." I said eyeing him wearily.

He extended his hand out " My names Tom. I found your wife and stayed with her until they put her in the ambulance." I shook his hand tightly. The blood that was all over him was my daughters.

" You were the last one to speak to my baby?" Renee asked.

" I was" Tom said " She told me to tell all of you she loved you and she wanted her husband to know she wanted him to be happy and that she will always love him."

Edward walked up to him still holding Alice " Thank you for staying with her. I should have been there with her."

Tom sighed " I kept telling her to say awake and she tried. She was so strong and she fought with all she had." His eyes were red.

I gripped his shoulder " I will always be grateful for what you did for my daughter." He nodded his head and then walked away with the women. The doctor came back twenty minutes later. I looked into his eyes and they showed despair and a little bit of hope.

He wiped his brow " Well she's a fighter. We lost her twice on the table. But she's hanging in there. Thank god that man helped her on she would have lost a lot more blood. Right now she's hooked to a ventilator. Were not sure if she can breathe on her own just yet. The next 42 hours will be critical for her."

I sighed and thanked the lord above. I leaned down and kissed Renee's forehead " She's a fighter. She gets that from you."

Renee smiled but it didn't reach her eyes and then looked at the doctor " So we wait? Do you think she'll survive?"

The doctor sighed " Its 50/50. The artery was severely damaged but she's held in this long so lets not count her out just yet." The doctor left and we sat in the chairs with a little more hope.

" She's going to make it" Alice whispered. " She has too." We looked at the TV and saw people standing outside the hospital grieving with us. Bella has touched so many people.

" They hurt too" I said pointing towards the people on the screen.

Renee sighed and looked over at Emmett and Rose " You two should get home."

Emmett shook his head " I'm not leaving, my baby sis needs all the strength she can get."

Jasper stood up " I'll take her home and keep an eye on her." Rose got up holding onto her medium sized bump and looked at everyone of us.

" If something goes wrong I want to know about it. She's just as important to me." Rose said before taking Jasper's hand and leaving. Edward was nervously pacing up and down the hallway.

" Son please sit. That's not helping anything." I sighed.

Edward stopped his eyes trained on me. " I should have been there. She told she had a bad feeling, she had a dream a couple nights ago. I should have been more careful. I should have listened to her."

" Edward honey you can't keep saying what if. It happened now me have to deal with it." Renee said barely above a whisper.

Edward snorted " That's easy for you too say. You have two kids. If she dies I have nothing." He took off down the hallway.

" Fuck!" Emmett yelled punching the wall.

" Maybe you should go after him" Alice suggested to Emmett. " You know how destructive he used to be."

Emmett shook his head " I'm not going anywhere. Edwards a big boy." We all sat back and didn't say anything.


End file.
